A Lovely Halloween
by Emilia Pond Williams
Summary: It's Halloween, the witching hour and it's going to be an adventurous night with Marcus Gold and his son Baedan and fiance Belle. There's nothing better than a child and trick or treating. Join the trio as they celebrate Halloween as a family for the first time. Counterpart to Belle in Love.


**A Lovely Halloween**

 _Emilia Pond Williams_

"But Belle, I don't want you to go without me. And I don't want Bae to go either without me." Marcus Gold complained to his fiance.

"You want to deprive your poor child and fiance of candy?" Belle turned her puppy eyes onto her future husband, a smirk slowly coming onto her face.

"Of course not, sweetheart, but-" he started.

"Then don't come, love, it's not because I don't want you to… but everyone's afraid of you, remember?" she asked softly, snuggling closer to him in their bed. "And Bae was so looking forward to getting candy with me…"

"When will you be home?" Marcus pouted, and Belle kissed his mouth. "Around eight. We'll go out at six." She stated.

"Fine. But I'm going out hunting for you if you're later than 8:05." he warned her, smirking against her lips.

"Deal." She whispered, and they spent the night tangled in their sheets.

It was a dark and cold evening for this night of Halloween. The wind was blowing, wolves howling, the full moon out and you could see the bats taking flight in the night under the light of the moon. Belle French and her child. Baedan Gold were dressed for the joyous occasion of trick or treating. Both mother and son were dressed in their Halloween costumes. Belle was dressed as Black Widow from Avengers, Baedan as Thor. Marcus Gold stood in the hallway of his salmon victorian house. His eyes were roaming his fiance's leather clad body and he wasn't hiding the fact that he was checking her out. Belle looked over at him turning a bright red and turned even redder when he licked his lips. Baedan was oblivious to his parents antics. He was too busy playing with his bag and starting to get impatient.

Walking over to Marcus, Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. The two met in a kiss. Marcus brought his hands around her waist holding her to him possessively to him. The couple were basically devouring one another. Marcus's hands traveled down her back.

"Ewwww." Baedan said breaking the couple apart. Chuckling they looked at him and he had such a look of disgust on his face. "You're gross." Baedan said.

"Aww, well I'm sorry that your Papa and I are being gross, Bae. But we love each other lots and lots." Belle said giggling as she rocked in Marcus's arms. Marcus nuzzled his nose against Belle's neck, leaving small kisses. Baedan turned around away from them shuddering at all the lovey dovey his parents were doing. It was sooo gross.

After the noises of lips smacking against each other stopped Baedan thought it safe to turn around as he did his saw his father and Belle starring at one another's eyes with a goofy grin. He smiled at that. No matter how goofy his parents were, he did love them.

Belle pulled away from Marcus, walking towards Bae. She knelt down and with her arms open Bae ran into them and laughed when Belle picked him up swinging him around. Marcus smiled and couldn't help but be grateful that all of this happened because of a deal. He had a family and soon him and Belle would be married and maybe one day if the time is right they would have a child of their own.

Belle turned to Marcus, Bae in her arms. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us darling?" Belle asks leaning against Marcus. His arm came up to her cheek caressing it and then ruffling Baedan's hair.

"I'm sure, Belle. Besides I'm hated by the town and I'm a cripple I couldn't do what you want." He said giving her a fleeting smile.

"Mar-" Cutting her off with a kiss Marcus pulled her to him and Baedan was squeezed between the two just rolling his eyes at his parents. Maybe one day they would stop this but he doubt it ever happen. They just love each other way to much.

"Please Belle, allow this old man some comfort. Don't say anything against me being a cripple when we both know I am one. I don't deserve you but I love you too much to let you go." He whispered against her neck. the trio remained where they were for a few more moments. Belle stroking her hands through his hair wishing there was some way she could let him know how much he meant to her and how deserving he is to have her. Baedan wiggling a warm in the comfort of their arms got their attention.

"Trick-or treat?" He asked them. Belle giggled.

"Of course, darling." Letting Bae down on the floor Belle watched as he ran to the door, grabbing his bag as he did so. He stood patiently by the door as Belle and Marcus said their goodbyes. "I love you Marc. Remember that." Belle gave him a peck on the lips and she walked backwards until they were held together by nothing but their fingertips touching until they were no longer touching. Looking at the clock on the wall Belle checked the time. It was five-forty five time for the trick or treaters. Baedan said goodbye to his papa and he and Belle exit the house to go trick or treating.

Once they were on the sidewalk you could truly tell it was Halloween for there were children out and about. There were goblins, ghouls, ghosts a few vampires and a couple of vampires. There was even a little pumpkin. Belle couldn't help but smile. Baedan and Belle walked up to their neighbors house; Ashley Herman.

Bae reached up and rung the doorbell. Hearing the shuffling at feel Bae was bouncing up and down excitedly, waiting for Ashley to answer. The door opened to Ashley. She was dressed up as Cinderella and her husband Sean stood behind her. He looked to be dressed up as Prince Thomas; Cinderella's husband.

"Trick or treat." Bae said smiling broadly at the two of them.

"Aww, you look so adorable Baedan. Do you love Thor?" Ashley said bending down with the bowl of candy; Bae grabbed a few pieces of candy out of the orange coloured bowl.

"Yes I do. Mama is Black Widow. We like Avengers. Mama is beautiful, her and Papa kiss lots. Papa didn't come 'cause people don't like him" He grinned at Ashley. Ashley ruffled his locks of hair giving him a big grin. No matter how the town felt about Gold they were in love with his boy, but still is was kind of sad to both the Herman's that the boy's father couldn't go out with his son without feeling the boy would be scorned. Belle started to look uncomfortable at Bae's last comment but it didn't look like his comment phased the Hermans so it was all good.

"Well I think your Mama looks beautiful as well." Ashley looked up at Belle grinning.

"Thank you, Ash. You look beautiful as well. Cinderella really suits you. Prince Thomas suits you as well, Sean." Belle looked over at him. The couple grinned and Sean gave a little blush. "We must be going but perhaps soon you can come over for some girl time?" Belle asked her friend.

"Yes. I'd love that." Ashley squealed out," Belle gave a little giggle.

"Bye. Thank you for the candy, Ashley and Sean." Bae exclaimed as they left to go to the next house.

Unbeknownst to the happy duo of mother and son, they were being watched. It was not a scary figure to come out and hurt them, no, it was none other than their beloved Papa/Marc. Marcus knew that he couldn't go, that his son would be scorned for it, but he would be damned if he lost the memories of his son's trick or treating expedition.

This went on for about three more houses before Belle began to get the feeling she was being watched. She looked back behind her as Bae chattered on to Granny about his and her costumes. Then her gaze settled on Marcus, who was behind a tree, and she let out a shrill little giggle.

"Bae, darling, stay here for a moment." Belle told her son, a smile on her face. "Yes mama," Bae chirped, and then went back to discussing how cool his costume was with the older woman.

Belle stalked over to the tree, and snuck behind Marcus. "I've got you now, Oh Mighty Hulk." she purred as she rested her head against his shoulder, her arms around his waist.

Marcus jumped like he'd been electrocuted. "That…. had the desired effect of making me feel an idiot." Marcus said at last. He turned in her arms, smirking. "Now, oh great Black Widow, what are you going to do to me?"

"Force you to endure trick-or-treating the rest of the night." Belle said cheerfully, leaning on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Your son has been mentioning you at every house anyway." she added at his look of protest.

At this, Marcus' face turned soft. "I'm sorry I wasn't here before, then." he told her quietly. She shrugged, kissing his cheek softly. "I wouldn't have gotten to tease you if you were." She giggled. "I'm sure you would have found a way, darling Belle." Marcus said haughtily, laughing as she squealed.

Baedan finally came over to look for his Mama, and imagine his surprise when he saw Papa too. "Papa!" the boy screamed. "What are you doin' to Mama? She's the Black Widow, papa, you can't hurt her!" he said, then his voice lowered and softened. "If you hurt her, papa, she'll hurt you ten times worse!"

"Well he isn't lying." Belle said cheerfully, unwrapping her future husband's arms from her to go to Baedan. "It's ok, Bae. Papa and I were just kissing, 'cause we can't go two hours without it, you know." She said solemnly. Bae nodded seriously. "I know." he said, his voice strained, and both his parents laughed at that.

"Oh great and mighty Thor, can I come with you to the next few houses?" Marcus asked his son, smiling as he ruffled his hair.

"Yes, papa, but you can't kiss mama unless she asks, 'cause she's got a r-r-rep-rep- a _reputation_ to uphold." Bae said officially.

"Oh, very well." Marcus sighed dramatically, and Belle giggled. "I promise I'll ask often." Belle flirted, batting her thick lashes at him. He winked at her before taking Bae's hand and letting himself be led to the next house…

The trio went to the remaining Storybrooke houses. Marcus would get wary looks when he showed up on the doorsteps or porches with Belle and Bae. Everyone was wary of him and most of the people were wary of Belle when they found out she was getting married to the town monster. As they reached Ariel's house Baedan grew excited. He just loved Ariel and he was convinced he was going to marry her and he always loved learning mermaid tales from her. Ringing the doorbell Baedan was starting to jump up and down and giggle in excitement. Belle looked at Marcus with a grin.. She told him before that Baedan had a huge crush on Ariel. Marcus didn't really believe it but now he was seeing it. Once Ariel opened the door with a bowl of candy she smiled but seeing Baedan her smile broadened. She bent down and gave Baedan a hug and the two just stayed hugging for a few.

"Do you guys want to come in and visit?" Ariel asked once she was done hugging the boy. Since it was a night for Bae to enjoy himself the couple left it up to him. Bae nodded his head and gave Ariel a big ol grin.

Ariel was settled down on the couch. Eric beside her and Baedan between them. Belle and Marcus sat on the ottoman across from them cuddled up together and watches the enthusiasm of their son as Ariel read him The Toast Ghost. It was short but an adorable story about a Ghost who had an itchin for some toast. After Ariel finished reading the story her and Bae discusses storied of the Avengers and how mighty Thor is. Eric watched his wife and Bae's interaction with a grin on his handsome face. Maybe one day soon they would have a baby.

Once the clock struck eight Marcus and Belle left to head home. Bae was carrying his bag of candy swinging it lightly. He held his mama's hand and the little family watched the other halloweeners walking by. Some heading home and others still trick-or-treating. Walking up the familiar walk of their home Bae let go of his mama's hand and ran the rest of the way until he was at the front door. He waited anxiously for his parents who were now holding hands and slowly walking up the path. Belle gave off a little giggle at something Marcus said and she nuzzled against him. Marcus grinned and Bae just rolled his eyes waiting impatiently for his parents to stop being embarrassing.

Once they made it on the porch Marcus pulled the key out of his suit pocket, unlocking the door he flipped on the lights and the couple entered the house behind Baedan. Bae ran to the living room putting his bag of candy on the coffee table. Once it was on the table he ran up the stairs to go change his clothes. Belle walked over to the bag of candy dumping it out of the bag and on the table going through it to make sure there was nothing dangerous. She looked at the seals of the wrappers and anything that looked suspicious she threw in the trashcan that was beside the coffee table.

Marcus was in the kitchen making pumpkin tea for Belle and himself. He made a glass of warm milk for Bae. Grabbing a tray he put the drinks on them and slowly carried them slowly into the living room where Belle was just getting up with trash can in hand.

"Do you need help, Marcus?" Belle asked as she reached him giving him a peck on the cheek.

"No, no. I'm fine darling." Belle grinned and entered the kitchen dumping the candy in the bigger trash can where Bae couldn't reach it. Making her way back to the living room Belle smiled. Marcus was sitting on the couch. Bae snuggled against him wearing his superhero night clothes and his teddy in his arms. The candy that was once on the coffee table was no longer there and probably put up to where Bae couldn't reach it. The three drinks were on the coffee table instead. Belle made her way over to her family. She sat down on the couch. Bae between her and Marcus on the couch, that didn't last long. As soon as Marcus played the movie- Charlie Brown It's the Great Pumpkin- Baedan moved to the floor in front of the tv and Belle and Marcus snuggled together.

With Baedan effectively distracted, Belle set to work on helping Marcus loosen up. She rolled up his sleeves, and unbuttoned a few of his buttons. She kissed the vee of his chest revealed to her. "Love you." She whispered, looking up at him.

"I'll love you forever." Marcus promised, kissing her forehead as she straightened, and cuddled into his side. She sighed in contentment with that statement. No matter what, or how sleepy he was, Marcus had taken to always replying when she told him she loved him, as an apology for keeping it from her so long.

Belle grinned at him wolfishly as she leaned against his chest, her legs wrapping around his. Then with a wince and a muffled curse, he pushed her off of him. "Marcus?" She asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"My leg," Marcus admitted grudgingly. "Can you get me some ibuprofen, please sweetheart?" he requested at last. Belle nodded, her face falling as she realised it had been her fault his leg now hurt. "Sure, love." she promised, getting up carefully and stepping over Baedan to go into the kitchen.

She returned in a few minutes, but instead of just an ibuprofen and some water, she came bearing that as well as a bag of frozen pumpkin. "What on earth is that for…?" he asked in confusion.

"For your ankle," Belle said, as if it should have been obvious. He smirked, and let her gingerly lift his ankle to place it over the cold bag.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Marcus told her softly. Belle lit up at the endearment, and reached over to kiss him on the mouth. "Take your pill," she instructed. He did as she ordered, smirking, and told her that she was still in her costume.

"I know," Belle blushed, smirking back at him. "I was hoping you'd rip it off me later tonight." she winked.

Marcus was just about to reply, his eyes flashing dangerously that suggested he wanted to eat her whole, when Baedan came running over towards them. "Papa, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Mama is a bully." Marcus told his son, smirking over at Belle.

Belle smacked his chest, laughing. "I find that offensive!" she said haughtily. "Bae, don't worry. I just hurt his leg a little," she assured their son.

"Mama _is_ a bully," Bae chirped, giggling as he forced himself into Belle's lap to wrap around her waist. "But I'm tired, so please won't the bully lay with me?" he asked, grinning unrepentantly at his parents.

"Yes son, of course I'll lay with you." Belle smiled, unable to help giggling a little. "Say goodnight to papa," she told Baedan.

Baedan nodded, and gently hugged his father's side. "Night papa," he said. "I hope you feel better tomorrow." He looked up at his father with earnest eyes.

"I'm sure I will. Mama, albeit a bully, is a good nurse." Marcus said cheerfully, grinning at his son as he kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, son." he murmured.

Belle then picked him up and carried him into his bedroom. But not before she met the predatory gleam in Marcus's eyes and the wink he threw her way.

Belle fought the blush that was surfacing on her face as she was going through Baedan's books. Finding the book she was looking for with an a-ha she grabbed it and settled down in Bae's bed next to him, the child snuggled against his mama. Belle opened the children's book and read to him A Night in the Haunted House. It was quite an adorable story.

"Once Upon a Time there lived a greedy old man known as Zoso who owned an ancient crumbling manor known as _Haunted House_. He himself lived in a cottage in the grounds. His true love was money. Specifically gold. He offered an award of five hundred gold coins to anyone who could stay the night, but none ever could. Some would last minutes some a few hours but never the whole night. But then one day a man named Rumpelstiltskin whose bravery was legendary showed up. He wanted to sleep in the haunted manor." Baedan stopped Belle from changing the page so he could look at all the drawings on the page and see this brave man with strange skin and wide eyes.

"Upon entering the man was met with a butler carrying his head in his arms." Bae sat up in bed pointing to the picture of the butler without a head; giggling. "The butler showed him where he would be sleeping, as he walked the pictures on the walls seemed to follow where he went. A skeleton popped out of the closet. A two headed ogre brought him his tea. All through the night the inhabitants tried to do their worse. The Ghouls wailed, werewolves howled. A few mummies came out of their tombs, staggering in the bedroom making dreadful moaning sounds. A ghost that looked to have been at some point someone's prisoner was dragging clanking chains and a ball behind him. He appeared to reappear and disappear in constant through the walls. Vampires leered at him, licking their lips and a few gave him some winks. Yet Rumplestiltskin did not fear them. He was truly a brave man." Belle sat up adjusting Baedan to her.

"A little fluffy white ghost with bug eyes floated across the room shouting out "Boo!" Yet he didn't phase Rumplestiltskin. In fact the peculiar man grabbed the ghost and used him as a pillow instead. The little ghost was shocked but he remained as the pillow. Throughout the night all the creatures of the house tried to scare him but none succeeded he slept through all their tricks. The creatures in the house were getting quite upset with it, they just couldn't scare the brave man. By the time morning came around the man woke up stretched and thanked the little ghost pillow for the use of him and got ready. He left the house with a skip to his step and a grin on his face. Walking to Zoso's cottage he collected his five hundred gold coins. Zoso grudgingly gave the man the gold coins. Rumplestiltskin collected the coins and went home to his beauty. The end."

Belle looked over at Bedan who was now sleeping. Quietly getting out of bed she gave him a kiss on the forehead tucking him into bed as she did so. She put his teddy by him and turned his nightlight on. Sassy came in the room jumping on the bed and curling herself around her human. Belle smiled contently. She left the door ajar as she exit the room. Making her way to hers and Marcus's room she started to unzip her top but thought best of it. Entering the room she saw Marcus in the bed reading a book. In fact it looked to be The Halloween Tree. Marcus closed the book upon his fiance's entrance and gave her a once over, licking his lips a he saw the partially unzipped top.

Belle went to the bed, grabbing the book from her love's hands. Once the book was settled on the nightstand she straddled him, her hands landing on his muscular chest.

"I read Bae a story, my love. He's fast asleep now and we have the rest of the night to ourselves," Belle purred softly as she captured Marcus's lips between her own in a searing kiss. Heat and passion unfurled within her like a bloom beneath the morning sun, and she lost herself in the haze of pleasure brought on by his captive embrace. His arms coiled about waist, crushing her to his chest as his answering moan tickled her ear. Bringing his arms up to the front of her costume he started to unzip it leaving trails of kisses in his wake, pushing aside the material of the clothing to get to the matching globes inside, he trailed his lips down to her cloth covered nipples. Belle threw her head back moaning as Marcus suckled her. Her hands in his hair grasping him to her, Marcus's hands pushed Belle's top off fumbling with the clasp of her bra, finding the clasp he ripped the wretched entrapment off and brought his hands up to them, he left wet trails across her nipples going slowly down, Belle arched against him lost and the heat and the pleasure of her love. As he grabbed her pants and started to pull them down the doorbell rang. They both groaned and ignored it but it kept ringing.

Belle was the first to consider herself appropriate to answer the door. She plastered on a fake smile, of course it was fake because she had been rather in the middle of something, and threw open the door. It was a pair of minions.

"Wow," she giggled. "Aren't you scary." She handed them some candy. They beamed at her, as much as minion-turned children can, and scuttled away. By the time Belle was closing the door, Marcus was just coming into the living room.

She gave him an arch look, smirking, and said, "I do hope you didn't deprive me of half my fun." She giggled. He rolled his eyes, pulling her closer by her waist, and assured her that she'd have all the merrymaking she wished...after the kids were long gone.

"I don't mind all the kids," Belle said, sitting in his lap and wrapping an arm around her future husband, smiling softly. "I love Halloween, and I love that feeling; the cold air, the spooky dangers lurking at every corner…" she told him seriously.

"I love it too, or at least I did until it came between us." Marcus told her teasingly, kissing her shoulder before she got up to hand out more candy.

"Oh shush," Belle laughed. "You can have me any time you want, besides certain holidays apparently." she winked.

He laughed, and they spent the rest of the night handing out candy, and if they did get up to some spooky business in the dead of night, well, that was their memories to cherish…

* * *

 **Happy Halloween for those who celebrate it. Be safe**

 **We're an admin of a Rumbelle facebook group called Rumbelle For The Win.**

 **We also in this super cool facebook group called OUAT Fan Fiction & Creations. There's games, discussions and all this cool stuff.**

 **Thanks to Charlotte Ashmore for the help with aspects of this story.**


End file.
